planet51fandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Rodger
Elliot Oliver Robertson Rodger60 (July 24, 1991 – May 23, 2014) was cohis ankle, followed by a stinging pain" and "tried to get away from there as fast as he could". Realizing that he left his sunglasses at the party, Rodger returned to retrieve them but the "same people he had tangled with before began mocking him and calling him names, then dragged him into the driveway to beat him up". One of Rodger's neighbors said that "he saw Rodger come home, crying" and said that Rodger claimed that he was goingrding another boy, outlining some of his plans: How could an inferior, ugly black boy be able to get a white girl and not me? I am beautiful, and I am half white myself. I am descended from British aristocracy. He is descended from slaves.16:84 On the day before the Day of Retribution, I will start the First Phase of my vengeance: Silently killing as many people as I can around Isla Vista by luring them into my apartment through some form of trickery.88 mself inside his vehicle. The attack began when Rode. He began to speed through Isla Vista, shooting and wounding several pedestrians and striking several others with his car. Rodger exch when his car crashed him dead in the car with a self-inflicted sorority house, Rodger uploaded to YouTube a video titled "Elliot Rodger's Retribution", in which he outlined details of his upcoming attack and his motives. He explained that he wanted to punish women for rejecting him and that he envied sexually active men so he wanted to punish them for their sexual activity. After uploading the video, Rodger e-mailed a lengthy autobiographical manuscript to some of his acquaintances, his therapist and several family members. The document, titled "My Twisted World: The Story of Elliot Rodger", was handgun, a Glock 34 pistol, in Goleta, after doing research on handguns. As documented in his manifesto, he assessed the Glock 34 as "an efficient and highly accurate weapon."2 In early 2013, Rodger bought two additional handguns, both SIG Sauer P226 pistols, writing that they were "of a much higher quality than the Glock" and "a lot more efficient".1 He purchased the weapons in Oxnard and Burbank.3 According to his manifesto, Rodger had saved $5,000 of pocket money, which was given to him by his parents and grandmothers, in order to purchase the weapons and supplies that he needed for the attacks.14 Gun law experts have said that there was nothing in his known history that prevented him from making legal firearm purchases.5 Attacks Rodger began his attacks at his apartment on Seville Road, where three men were found dead inside.67 Each victim had received multiple stab wounds,678 and all had been killed approximately three hours before the shooting spree. Their bodies were found the day following the shootings. They were identified as Rodger's roommates, Weihan Wang and Cheng Hong, and a friend named George Chen.9 Faint bloodstains in the main hallway of the apartment indicate at least one of the victims had been attacked as he entered the apartment. Authorities later said that the presence of a blood-soaked bath towel and paper towels in the bathroom suggest Rodger had attempted to clean the hallway after each murder. The bodies of Wang and Hong were found in their shared bedroom, whereas Chen's body was found in the bathroom.9 The positioning of the bodies suggested each victim had entered the apartment separately before being murdered, and that Rodger had made efforts to conceal the bodies of the first two victims by covering them with blankets, towels, and clothing.10 Police removed a knife, a hammer, and two machetes from the apartment,1112 but they later determined that two knives recovered from a backpack found in Rodger's car were the weapons used to kill the apartment victims.9 Less than two hours preceding the shooting spree, Rodger went to a Starbucks coffee shop, where he purchased some coffee.9 He was later seen sitting in his car in the parking lot of his apartment building at about 8:30 p.m.,13 working on his laptop. He uploaded the "Retribution" video at 9:17 p.m., and sent his manifesto e-mail at 9:18 p.m.14 Rodger drove to the Alpha Phi sorority house at Embarcadero del Norte and Segovia Road near the University of California Santa Barbara.1 He knocked on the sorority house door for a few minutes.17 After no one answered, he began shooting people who were nearby. He first shot three Delta Delta Delta sorority sisters, killing two of them and wounding the third.181920 Responding sheriff's deputies and nearby pedestrians ran to the victims and tried to tend to their wounds before ambulances arrived.9 After returning to his car, Rodger drove two blocks onto Pardall Road and fired once at a coffee shop as he went eastbound. The shop was closed and unoccupied at the time, and no one was injured by the gunshot. He then arrived at the Isla Vista Deli Mart and fired several gunshots into the building, fatally shooting a student inside.9 His car was seen leaving the scene by four responding foot-patrol officers, but they did not identify him as the shooter and he escaped without incident.182122 Rodger drove south on Embarcadero del Norte on the wrong side of the street, striking a pedestrian crossing the street and firing at two others on the sidewalk but missing both. Embarcadero del Norte curves near a 7-Eleven convenience store, forming "The Loop", where he continued firing, hitting a couple exiting a pizzeria and then a female bicyclist.92324252627 He drove south on El Embarcadero and shot at and missed a woman,28 turned east on Del Playa Drive, then made a U-turn and drove west, where he exchanged fire with a sheriff's deputy, who was responding to a 9:27 p.m. 9-1-1 call, and struck two pedestrians.9 Students at the Isla Vista Church, on Del Playa near Camino del Sur, were finishing a worship service at the time and heard gunfire.21222629 Turning north on Camino del Sur, Rodger shot and wounded three people at Sabado Tarde, and also struck a skateboarder and two bicyclists with his car. Turning east on Sabado Tarde, he struck a skateboarder with his car and shot two other men at the intersection with Camino Pescadero.9 On Sabado Tarde near Little Acorn Park, he again exchanged gunfire, this time with three sheriff's deputies, and was shot in the left hip.6202122302 Pursued by police,9 he turned south a second time on El Embarcadero, then west again on Del Playa. He struck a bicyclist, then crashed on the north sidewalk just east of the intersection of Del Playa and Camino Pescadero.3132 Police found Rodger dead inside his vehicle from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to his head.9 He killed a total of six other people, and wounded fourteen others.6263334 Aftermath Police investigated a total of seventeen crime scenes. A search of Rodger's car recovered three pistols, the two knives used to kill the three men at the apartment, six empty ten-round magazines, and 548 rounds of unspent ammunition, all found in ten-round magazines or ammunition boxes. A total of 83 spent shell casings were recovered from the crime scenes, 55 of which were fired from Rodger and the remaining 28 from sheriff's deputies.9 Rodger purchased the 9mm guns legally in three different cities.682735 Santa Barbara County Sheriff Bill Brown said that there was video and written evidence suggesting the crime was premeditated and that preparations took over a year.233536 Officers from the Santa Barbara County Sheriff's Office and the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives began searches of the separate homes of Rodger's mother and father in Los Angeles.35 The media later reported the frantic attempt by Rodger's parents to intervene on the evening of the killings. After receiving a copy of the manifesto, Rodger's therapist phoned his mother. She checked his YouTube channel, where she found the "Retribution" video that he had uploaded minutes earlier. She called Rodger's father regarding the disturbing video. He was horrified when he watched the full video. Rodger's father, his current wife, and Rodger's mother all started frantically driving from Los Angeles to Santa Barbara in two separate cars. During the drive, they called police in Isla Vista and they arranged to meet them upon arrival. Hearing a radio news report of a shooting in Isla Vista, his mother called the therapist, who told her it was unrelated, saying that Rodger promised to act the following day and it would be unlike him to deviate from such details. When they reached the police station in Isla Vista, they learned that the news report was, in fact, about their son, and that he had killed six people.3738 A month after the rampage, the parents of the stabbing victims expressed anger and frustration about multiple aspects of the case, including the failure of police to take preventive action before the attack, the limited amount of information that the authorities had released about their children's murders, more public interest in Rodger than in the victims, and perceived emphasis on the rights of the mentally ill over the rights of victims.39 On March 2, 2015, the families of three stabbing victims filed a federal lawsuit against the county, the sheriff's department, the apartment building and the property management. The wrongful death suit alleged that the defendants failed to recognize warning signs and take action to prevent the tragedy.40 On February 18, 2015, the Santa Barbara County Sheriff's Office released a 64-page final investigative summary report of the killings.910 Legacy Mumkey Jones Mumkey Jones is a pseudo anime autisitic YouTuber who makes "comedy" videos like Top 10 Anime Villains where he includes Hilary Clinton, and Mumkey's Anime Reviews Cory In The House, among many others. He has four channels in total; Mumkey Jones is his primarily anime review comedy channel, Mumkey Jones 2 is his side channel for additional comedy, such as vlogs with his friends, random gaming, and other stuff, Mumkey's Gaming Expedition is his primary gaming channel, and Mumkey's Countdown to Suicideis his primary vlog channel. He's also a member of the Pro Crastinators Podcast. He also stars in a number of other podcasts, such as Insufferable Social Media Argument with Digibro, and Mumkey and Manimal's Movie Missions where he reviews movies along with Manimal. Elliot Rodger Worship Videos Mumkey has a strange obsession with the infamous Isla Vista 2014 shooter, Elliot Rodger, and has made several videos analyzing and discussing both Elliot and the Attacks. It's been suggested in the community that Mumkey wishes to be just like Elliot and commit similar atrocities, either that, or he has a secret man-crush on Elliot. List of Elliot Rodger Videos Mumkey Jones has Made Category:Planet 51 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Escape from Planet Earth Characters